User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Omega Rugal
Summary Holy nuking Lucius, this thing nuked my team… but it’s too bad my Selena survived that attack. Heh. After doing some research on him, Rugal kills anyone who stands in his way and goes as far as preserving dead bodies in liquid metal to turn them into trophies. It’s quite a creepy and sadistic personality he has there, and I’m quite sure that’s one perfect way to describe his toolkit even as a 7* unit. Let’s get to the spotlight! Leader Skill Score: 9/10 Rugal replicates aspects of both Vargas and Magress in which they form into one offensive Leader Skill that even a 7* can carry. Simply put it, Rugal’s Leader Skill is on the Omni level. Let’s dump in some numbers to see Rugal’s total damage potential. Rugal’s LS *Atk boost: (100% Atk to all units + 200% BB Atk) / 600% average base (100% base BB Atk + 500% average SBB damage modifier) = +50% damage *Total damage utility: 1.5x Avant’s LS (Omni) *Spark boost: 100% from LS / 150% base = +66.67% damage *Critical boost: 150% from LS / 150% base = +100.00% damage *Atk boost: 200% from LS / 600% average base (100% base BB Atk + 500% average SBB damage modifier) = +33.33% damage *Total damage utility: 1.6667 x 2.00 x 1.3333 = 4.44442222x Overall, not the best Leader Skill to utilize in terms of damage potential. Though, there’s the 6 BC regen to use, which works very well when stacked or when paired with reduced BC cost. Brave Burst Score:10/10 Rugal's BB utilizes a 300% damage modifier, which is much higher than the average 280% modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal relatively high damage thanks to the high modifier and Atk stat. Rugal provides a 6-7 BC BB-on-hit buff, which is a massive boost to BB gauge momentum. It’s more so when paired up with leads that provide the similar buff. This includes units like Kula, Laberd, Juno-Seto, etc. Another fun fact is that Rugal is currently the only unit to provide small BB-on-hit parameter ranges while having the best in the game. It also ensures that units have the highest chance of recovering the most of their BB gauges when hit. Rugal also negates status ailments, which is an effect that is rare on Omni units. Comboing this with status cleansing will make this a lot more efficient. What also makes this BB very efficient is the infinite BB/SBB. Similar to Nyami’s BB, Rugal can fill his SBB gauge to full with his BB. Granted that there is a bit of juggling done with Rugal’s BB/SBB, Rugal can still accommodate for his expensive SBB cost with his BB without having to worry about having to suffer through sacrificed damage per turn. Interestingly, this one-hit combo has a lot of potential as the damage coming from it can be entirely manipulated by sparks, unlike other multi-hit attacks that require all hits to be sparked to gain maximum spark potential. However, this all goes to waste if Rugal’s one-hit attack isn’t sparked. Timing this can get a bit difficult. Super Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Rugal's SBB utilizes a 350% base damage modifier along with an additional 3.5% for every 1% of remaining HP Rugal has. With the average SBB modifier being 500%, Rugal would need at least 43% HP to maintain the average threshold of SBB modifiers. This SBB is practically what makes Rugal like Silas, now in 7* form. Like Silas, Rugal provides a crit rate buff and a 300% BB Atk buff, both of which are top-tier buffs. 300% isn’t the best BB Atk buff, however, considering there is 400% utilized by SP-enhanced Silas, Avant, Sirius, and more. To make the offensive scene even more interesting, Rugal replicates Kula’s 60% Def to Atk conversion buff. Though, this is a bit inefficient considering Rugal lacks a Def buff to convert a higher Def parameter to Atk, but this is easily fixed by using another unit that provides a Def buff considering the squad will need it anyway. Rugal also gains a sweet 3000 HP Dark barrier to provide some protection overall, but less so against Light enemies. It serves as a nice temporary shield to reduce damage greatly. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Rugal's UBB utilizes a 1210% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 1000% damage modifier for 7* units to use. This will deal relatively high damage thanks to the high modifier. Rugal provides a 500% BB Atk buff, which is an overall 83.33% boost to damage with this alone. This is a very small boost to damage overall compared to units like Avant and Zero who provide much higher damage utility buffs. Though, there’s more to just damage when it comes to Rugal. Unlike SBB, Rugal gets a nice 20000 HP Dark barrier, because according to BB/SBB terms, 3000 HP apparently wasn’t enough. Ha. Anyway, it’s another shield provided to prolong the damage reduction with the high amount of HP it carries. Solid. There’s the 35% OD gauge boost to give a great headstart with the next OD gauge. This is especially great when paired with units like Benimaru, Karl, and Rengaku since they can proportionally fill the OD gauge with their respective BB/SBB to stack with Rugal’s 35%. Extra Skill Score: 9/10 Any damage reduction (especially elemental mitigation, which is rare on Extra Skills) on the unit is absolutely great. Rugal utilizes this as a 10% elemental mitigation to all elements. This is rarely seen at all and can be stacked with Laberd, Averus, and Ark’s Leader Skill mitigation, considering they’re two different types of mitigation. Every bit of mitigation counts and with Rugal utilizing this, he becomes in-level with an Omni unit’s bulkiness. Rugal also receives a sweet 80% Atk buff when BB gauge is full, which is a condition that is fulfilled most of the time. With so much BB utility that is in the game, it shouldn’t be hard to fulfill this condition, unless BB draining becomes prevalent. Rugal also provides a Dark elemental buff to provide the squad more type coverage. Arena Score: 10/10 Rugal has a 32 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is a moderate Drop Check to use. Type 2 AI is not too shabby considering its high proc rate of BB/SBB. Remember the bug which caused the Rugal handed out as the first-clear reward of his dungeon to appear as a random type? You wish you kept that Breaker Rugal. While Rugal has a one-hit BB/SBB, Rugal needs to pack in tons of Atk for it to be effective. His one-hit BB/SBB can pack a huge punch on the opposing side, enough to one-shot units and thus bypassing the notorious Angel Idol buffs of most units that provide themselves the said buff. Stats Score: 9/10 Very solid stats for a 7*, carrying balanced stats. In terms of typing, my type preference for Rugal is… This unit is only available as a Lord type. Due to the release of the Mystery Frog in Brave Frontier RPG, my type preference for Rugal is... Anima = Breaker > Guardian > Lord > Oracle Usefulness Score: 9/10. Similar to most other 7* KoF units, Rugal provides a solid set of offensive buffs that make him efficient overall. It’s quite a shame for his BB Atk buff to only be 300%, but it can’t be helped, even for a free unit that can be somewhat hard to obtain due to the difficulty of the dungeon. The BB Atk buff aside, Rugal’s only real problem in comparison to Omni units is his stats. For obvious reasons, they don’t match up with today’s meta of Omni units. Get Rugal while you can. It can be quite hard to come across a free unit with this much utility and efficiency. He’s practically a trial-tackler’s best friend if haggled down by the limited availability of your units. Sphere Recommendations *Beiorg's Armor & War Demon's Blade *Beiorg's Armor & Impiety Orb *Beiorg's Armor & Lop Blessing Conclusion Total Score: 9.3/10 Very solid free unit I recommend getting if you lack good BB Atk buffers. Did you enjoy the Brave Frontier X King of Fighters Collaboration? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Rugal! Does she have potential in even the hardest content in the game? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Iori Yagami *Terry Bogard *Benimaru Nikaido *Kula Diamond Category:Blog posts